


Вещие сны

by Achernar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Вещие сны

_Меч искрит неровными красными всполохами, натужно скрипит — кажется, и в оглушительной тишине по самому лезвию проходит змеистая длинная трещина, перекрывающая с десяток других, поменьше, из неё осыпаются обугленные крупные куски и более мелкие, дотлевающие в хлопья пепла ещё в воздухе…_  
Просто так Дамоклов меч не падёт, даже с предельным уровнем Вайсманна, даже разрушившись почти полностью — а до этого всё-таки ещё далеко.  
Пока.  
У него будет весомая причина — Микото знает, чувствует меч, как самого себя.  
И сон о его падении тоже помнит до мельчайших подробностей — видел достаточно раз.   
_Меч искрит. По мечу проходит волна конвульсивной дрожи — отчаянная, последняя попытка удержаться на законном месте высоко в небе._  
Меч можно попытаться удержать — всё ещё можно. Не факт, что получится, но шанс есть — это Микото тоже знает…  
 _…и молча запрокидывает голову к небу. Во сне почему-то всегда ветрено и падает снег — именно снег, хоть и вперемешку с пеплом от исчерпавшего свой ресурс меча.  
Пахнет холодом, дымом и — тошнотворно — палёной плотью. Микото смотрит на свои руки и понимает, откуда: кисти не просто обожжены, они сгорели в уголь — чёрные, свернувшиеся комьями струпья и оголившееся мясо, тоже уже не красноватое, а ближе к чёрному. Микото подносит то, что осталось от правой руки, ближе к лицу и морщится от вони — рукав куртки буквально прижарился к телу, теперь даже не понятно, что это — куски кожи или ткани, так, тёмное месиво, сочащееся какой-то даже на кровь не похожей дрянью. Только на кончиках пальцев проглядывает изжелта-белое — прогорело до кости. Микото хочет потрогать кость, но вспоминает, что вторая рука выглядит ненамного лучше._  
Микото знает, что это должно быть больно, очень больно, но во сне почему-то не ощущает ничего, кроме брезгливого любопытства, будто эти куски горелого мяса принадлежат вовсе не ему.   
_А потом приходит спокойствие. Или нет, не спокойствие — покой и чувство завершённости. Как будто он сделал что-то очень важное — неизбежное зло или что-то такое — этого Микото не знает, не может поймать мысль, или просто во сне это уже не важно.  
Пахнет дымом, и меч больше не искрит — Микото остро чувствует момент, когда обрывается тоненькая ниточка, державшая его меч, и многотонная махина устремляется вниз, распарывая животы пушистым облакам — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… Микото поднимает обугленные культи и смотрит сквозь остатки пальцев, как меч летит точно на него. Первый удар всегда принимает Король, даже если он — бывший Король.  
Вот только в этот раз не поможет: меч заберёт с собой многих, очень многих, и Микото тянет руки, как будто действительно может…_  
Сон всегда обрывается в одном и том же месте — когда рушится покой и приходит… А чёрт его знает, что приходит.  
Меч не должен пасть, он заберёт с собой слишком многих.  
Меч не должен…  
Микото просыпается и долго рассматривает свои руки — абсолютно целые, разумеется, разве что в кандалах: «подарочек» от Скипетра, который, опять же разумеется, его не удержит. Можно спалить хоть сейчас.  
Микото переворачивается и тяжело садится на узкой койке — слишком мягкой для тюремной, матрас явно «не местный»…  
— Мунаката? Ты всерьёз собираешься там спать?  
Два Короля, называется. Один спит на тюремной койке, второй у дверей камеры — впору смеяться. Микото не смешно, ему хочется спать и курить, и перестать чувствовать сосущую незавершённость, каждый раз остающуюся после чёртова сна.  
Мунаката в ответ презрительно фыркает и поправляет сползшие очки, поднимаясь на ноги — пола плаща у него нелепо загнулась, это выглядит почти вызывающе — слишком заметно на фоне привычной подчёркнутой аккуратности. Надо бы попросить у него закурить, но вместо этого Микото, сам не зная, почему, говорит совсем другое:  
— Ты веришь в вещие сны?  
Мунаката, кажется, собирается фыркнуть ещё раз — а может, и нет…  
— Не говори ерунды, — и уже мягче добавляет: — Частично. Не думаю, что они сбываются в точности.  
 _Меч вздрагивает в последний раз — конец агонии — и летит вниз: убивать, убивать, убивать. Забрать с собой всех, кого сможет — а сможет он многих…_  
У Мунакаты странное выражение лица — или это просто тень так ложится. Наверно, хочет спросить, какая муха посмела тяпнуть Красного Короля, что он стал задавать такие вопросы.  
— Ладно, забудь, — отмахивается Микото. — Дай сигарету.  
Мунаката подходит куда ближе, чем надо, чтобы просто подать открытую пачку, и садится рядом — тоже слишком близко. И сигареты у него дерьмовые — слабенькие, приходится затягиваться часто-часто — сам-то он курить не умеет, так, развлекается.  
— Может, хватит упрямиться, Суо? Ты лучше меня знаешь, в каком состоянии твой Дамоклов меч, и что это закончится плохо…  
 _Меч искрит, мечу осталось немного — а Короля по силам убить только другому Королю…_  
Другому Королю.  
С Мунакатой спокойно — свой клинок Синий Король всаживает только в грудь, никогда в спину.  
Микото смеётся, перебивая не закончившего обличительную речь Мунакату, смеётся, забыв про дотлевающую сигарету.  
— Что ты…  
— Как будто ты позволишь этому закончиться плохо, Мунаката.  
А ещё он далеко не дурак — и лучше бы был дураком, чем смотрел так, что хочется то ли врезать, то ли…  
— Разумеется, не позволю. Потому и хочу, чтобы ты меня послушал.  
Микото поджигает уже загоревшийся фильтр, и на пол осыпаются мелкие хлопья пепла.  
 _Меч замирает над самой головой — Микото чувствует, как он близко, не может объяснить, как, но чувствует. В конце концов, они так долго были единым целым. Мёртвый Король и мёртвый меч — опять-таки, впору смеяться. Микото не смешно, Микото холодно, и он никак не может вдохнуть, потому что от сквозной дыры в груди неудержимо растекается льдистое оцепенение, и почему-то всё ещё не больно, только противно мокро на спине, там, где куртка стремительно пропитывается кровью._  
Просто так Дамоклов меч не падёт.  
Он вообще — не падёт, Микото знает, чем заканчивается сон, который он ни разу не досмотрел до конца.  
– Дай ещё сигарету.  
Мунаката возмущённо вздыхает, зачем-то придвигаясь ещё ближе, пачка уже полупустая — может, не просто развлекается, а вправду начал дымить?  
— Спасибо.


End file.
